Digi Destined
by xlilxdevilx
Summary: Watch what happens when you become a model for an artist. Featuring a cute Yutaka as Gatomon as well as Konami. For Lucky ranger. P.S. Sorry, I focused more on the characters than the costumes they wore. Enjoy the dirty things I pop out of my head.
1. Chapter 1

Konata sat as she was sketched. A broad smile on her face as she posed. Her hands gripping the edge of the bed and her legs shot out from under her. It was almost as if she was going to jump down at any moment. But the other people in the room knew better.

Upon her head she wore Tai's headband. Posing as the very first digidestined. She couldn't do her hair like Tai's or anything, but Hiyori had said that she didn't want her to look like him, just good. Which apparently she did. The clothes had been made by patty and approved by Hiyori in an attempt at getting the artists creative juices going.

Finally she had finished with Konata, and It was on to Kagami. She was meant to be a human form of Renamon from Digimon. While she had only watched it once or twice as a kid, she wasn't much of a fan. But she couldn't very well let down the juniors could she? So she struck a serious pose, her eyes narrowed at the artist as she crossed her arms and scowled. Feeling quite embarrassed at her outfit.

Adorning her hands were long purple gloves, complete with the fake paws attached. Covering her chest was a vest of white fluff, only covering the front and the back. It left her sides and stomach completely exposed. Luckily however they hadn't put her in any skimpy underwear. She wore baggy shorts, etched into the front was the design on the characters thighs. Finally, she too was finished.

Hiyori called her final two volunteers. A nervous Minami and Yutaka. Minami was dressed as the Kari from the second season. Yutaka was dressed as Gatomon, neither of them was sure exactly why they were the ones who had to match. But they didn't complain.

As the two were getting prepped by Hiyori Konata decided to have a little fun with her precious Kagamin. Slowly she snuck up behind her, and as she was watching the artist work Konata brought a hard thwack from her gloved hand to Kagami's behind. Causing Kagami to shoot up in surprise, her back stiff. "Gosh Kagamin you sure do pull off that outfit." She complimented giggling to herself.

"Kooo-naaa-taaaa!" She growled every syllable as her face burned a fiery ember. She did NOT appreciate the perverts assault on her backside.

"Eeep." Shouted Konata, recognising the tone she dashed off. Running away from the enraged twin tailed monster. However, she did not make it far. For though she was fast and could easily outrun Kagami, she was no match for the projectile manga that struck her in the back of the head. Kagami was one sharp shooter.

Hiyori had finally gotten Minami and Yutaka in the pose she thought looked best. Yutaka was laying on her back, her head in Minami's lap as she held up one of her paws playfully. Looking alot like a cat ready to play. Minami was staring down at her, a small smile gracing her lips as she held the string just inches out of Yutaka's reach.

No one had ever seen anything cuter or more innocent.  
Both girls were red faced, but held the position. Being forced to look at Yutaka was... breath taking to Minami. She wore White kitty ears, with some purple fluff sticking off the ends. Matching her fluffy fake ears was her tail, laying limp on the bed. She was wearing a completely white outfit, white t-shirt, white shorts. She looked so innocent and pure. It was making it hard for Minami to concentrate on staying still.

Hiyori, thankfully however didn't take very long. Her sketches complete she bid them farewell. Asking them politely to bring the outfits to Patty the following day. She would be out of town. At that Minami and Yutaka left to the cherry haired girls room. Assumingly, to change.

This left Kagami and Konata in the room together. Kagami still steaming from Konata's attempted grope.

"Come on Kagamin~." Konata pleaded. "I really meant it. You DO look foxy." She assured her, giving her her famous cat like grin.

"O-oh you did, T-thank... WAIT A MINUTE!" She interjected her own thank you by smacking Konata upside the head. "It's not about whether or not you meant it its about the fact that its... dirty."

Minami and Yutaka were standing on opposite sides of the room, getting ready to remove their costumes for more regular clothes. Minami turned her head, timidly, debating whether or not to speak. "Y-you know... That outfit... It makes you look really cute..." She muttered. Anyone else probably wouldn't have heard it, but to Yutaka it rang in her ears like wedding bells.

Nervously she turned towards the other girl. "Y-you look r-really cute too Minami-chan." Yutaka whispered. "Do you wanna maybe... Keep the costumes on for a while?" She asked, her voice breaking a little in the middle out of sheer nervousness. She looked at Minami, waiting for a response. She nodded.

Konata and Kagami were undressing as well. Kagami, timidly, was sneaking glances at Konata. She knew it was wrong. But it was the small glances, the tiny touches, the little ways she indulged that kept her from going completely crazy and attacking the tiny otaku. Konata slid off her shirt, surprising Kagami to see that she was wearing a bra. She pouted, hoping that she would have been able to see all of her smooth exposed back.

"Enjoying the view?" Konata asked, making Kagami near jump out of her skin. Kagami was now near stiff as a bored, her shoulders were hunched up as she tried to hide her shame. "You don't need to look away you know." Konata explained, obviously teasing the tsundere. Kagami was tired of the teasing.

"Alright." She said, walking over to the bed and sitting down. Watching Konata from the front and calling her bluff. Konata was surprised at this change of character. Kagami was really gonna call her bluff. The only thing was. Konata wasn't bluffing.

Ever so slowly Konata slid her shorts down, making sure to bend all the way down in front of her dear Kagami. Staring Kagami blushed, she could see the crevices and folds beneath the panties. At this moment she wondered exactly how far Konata was going to go for her. Konata was surprised that when she came back up Kagami hadn't turned tail and run. She might actually get to trigger a flag.

Konata turned her body towards Kagami, swaying it a tad as she slid off her bra. Exposing her tiny breasts to her more than eager viewer. Kagami was hypnotised. She wanted to see more, and when Konata hooked her thumbs into her panties Kagami was sure she was going to get to.

Slowly the panties slid down, and Konata along with them. For an agonising moment everything was covered with blue hair. But then, Konata stood, her naked body revealed to Kagami, who was now nearly panting before her.

"Now Kagami, I get to watch you undress." Konata explained almost matter of factly.

"B-b-but I... You can't just-" Kagami was cut short by Konata moving agonisingly close to the tsundere.

"If you let me watch, I'll stay naked until you get your clothes back on." She voiced, sitting down next to Kagami.

Kagami sat, contemplating. But after a quick glance at Konata's body she knew she couldn't refuse. Slowly she stood. She slid down the arm length gloves first. Then the boot's. Kicking them off to the side as she watched Konata watch her. "Slowly." Konata urged. Not wanting this to be over too fast as she brought her hand to her crotch, lightly rubbing it.

Kagami watched Konata rub herself and felt her own body heat up at the sight. She only had a few things left on, then she could join her. Kagami lifted the vest slowly off her, ruffling her hair in the process.

Next she slowly slid her hand behind her back, unsnapping her bra and sliding out of it. Exposing her larger breasts to Konata. Who seemed to rub herself harder at the sight. "Mmmmm Kagami." She moaned as she kept going. Knowing now that Kagami wouldn't stop her.

In order to speed things up Kagami decided to slide down her panties with her shorts. Giving Konata a perfect view of her soft wet pussy. Finally she was done. Tackling Konata to the bed Kagami kissed her. Nibbling and biting on her lower lip, Kagami was truly being feisty.

Kagami however wasn't stopping there. The feeling of Konata's bare skin against hers was driving her mad. Konata lifted her legs, swinging them around Kagami's hips and bringing their naked forms even closer. Kagami could feel the warmth of her crotch against her own. It was so hot.

Cute little moans filled the room as they grinded and humped. Leaving love nips all over each others bodies. Suddenly Kagami broke the barrage of kisses, now slowly sliding her way down, licking and nibbling as she pleased towards Konata's exposed cunt. After leaving a kiss on the little amount of hair just above her hardening clit she listened as Konata let out an eager whine. Desperately grinding her hips up in her need for contact to the tiny bundle of nerves.

Kagami lifted herself, she wanted to get some action too. Turning her body she straddled Konata's head. Placing her soft pink pussy right in front of the blue haired otaku. With Kagami's soft entrance right in front of her Konata wasted no time. Quickly she slid her tongue along Kagami's slit.

Kagami's body shivered against her. The twin tailed girl leaned forward, taking Konata's exposed clit between her teeth. Making the girl moan eagerly, pushing her lower half against her. It was then Kagami felt Konata's probing pink muscle squirm its way inside her pussy. It was stirring around her insides and making her moan like crazy into Konata's clit. Which inevitably made Konata do the same.

They lay there, a grinding hot mess of sex. The air was musky from the smell of the aroused girls screwing each other in the room, only adding to their arousal as they humped and played with each other. Konata was the first to break. Her orgasm rocketing through her as she gyrated. Informing Kagami that she was a screamer Konata exercised her lungs. Calling her name out over and over again. Momentarily forgetting Kagami's pussy in exchange for ultimate pleasure.

After Konata had finally rode the last of her spasms Kagami lifted herself, turning her body. She was back to stradling the blue haired loli's head. Konata knew what she wanted and lifted her head to eagerly suck on Kagami's clit. Kagami doubled over at the incredible pleasure. She loved it.

Konata bit and sucked away as Kagami's breaths grew heavier and her already hot and dripping sex grew hotter. She could feel all the pleasure, the teasing, everything that had built inside her was threatening to burst out of her in one foul swoop. She could feel her orgasm reach her burning gates but held it back for as long as she could for sake of pleasure. Finally though she couldn't hold it any more. She humped at Konata's menstrations, groaning and pleading for more as she came. She could feel the juices that had built up spewing out of her. With a final heave, she fell to the side, her heart racing and her mind numb.

Yutaka had never seen Minami blush so much, or be so open. Apparently pretending to be a cute little kitten had some dramatic effects on the usually stoic girl. Yutaka tackled her to the bed with a small pounce, her legs were on either side of Minami's body. She mewed happily, bringing her head down on top of her paws as she lifted her lower body and wiggled it to and fro. Minami looked so happy.

Suddenly Minami's arms wrapped around her, pulling her tighter into her chest. She was cooing at the cherry haired girl as she nuzzled their faces together. Minami sat up, surprisingly easily considering she was taking Yutaka with her. Now she was sitting with her legs crossed and Yutaka in her lap. Yutaka blushed at the contact, but didn't protest, instead moving her legs comfortably out from under her, now all her weight was on Minami.

She knew this day had been coming, she had waited patiently for the shy girl to finally make the first move, and now she was going to enjoy it. With another soft meow she nuzzled up in the nape of Minami's neck. "Mmmmmm I love you Yutaka... My sweet little kitten." She whispered. Giving the girl the pet name.

With that said Minami looked down at her bright green eyes, she looked happy. Happier than she had ever seen her. Finally, Minami did something she had always wanted to do. With a soft slow and gentle peck to the forehead, she kissed Yutaka. 


	2. Back in the Gatomon costume

**Oh how I love Yutaka x Minami.**

**Oh how I wish there was more.**

**Oh well, Enjoy.**

* * *

Yutaka stared nervously at the thing in her closet. Picking it out she felt her face heat up at what she was about to do. The thing she held in her hands was the Gatomon costume she had worn last weekend.

She remembered momentarily how she had pleaded with Patty not to ask why she wanted to keep it for another week. Patty was smiling at the young loli's embarrassment the entire time. But finally, after much teasing, she caved, and Yutaka got off scott free.

Minami would be over soon. Then Yutaka would be able to show her. Minami had liked it so much before. Yutaka reminisced on that day as she slid off her street clothes and slipped into the costume.

Looking in the mirror she adjusted everything, making sure it was perfect. She remembered the way Minami had touched, kissed, and played with her. Whenever she wore this, or reminded her of it, her girlfriend just seemed so much more... Excited. Speaking of which, Yutaka could feel her own core heating up at the idea of Minami touching her again. Just like last time.

Jumping at the sound of the door knob wiggling and twisting open Yutaka wondered who it might be. But soon figured Uncle Sojiro had just let Minami in and told her where she was. Bracing herself, Yutaka tried her best to look cute for the mint haired girl.

Low and behold Minami Iwasaki entered, but was stopped momentarily in her tracks as her eyes found Yutaka. She was frozen, surprised. Yutaka felt her face grow red as she could no longer look her girlfriend in the eye. "Oh I hope she likes it." She thought as she closed her eyes tight.

She heard the creak of the door. She popped open her eyes just in time to see Minami closing the door behind her and walking over to her. A second glance upon her face made Yutaka feel so... vulnerable. The look Minami was giving her was one that seemed almost hungry.

Minami wrapped her arms around the loli, one arm around her shoulders, the other swept her off her feet. Yutaka's mind went wild as Minami carried her to the bed. Was Minami gonna do... that thing... with her? She had never done that before. She wasn't ready.

"I I don't think I'm ready for this." Yutaka stuttered out, looking up at Minami with wide uncertain eyes. Minami looked down at her, her arms on either side of her head. She tilted her head, confused.

"Ready for what? We've made out before?" She asked, unsure of what exactly Yutaka meant.

"Ummm I just- I thought you were gonna..." Yutaka was unable to finish her statement. She looked away, hoping Minami would get it. Apparently she did as her face heated up instantly. Suddenly the atmosphere was very nervous .

"I-I mean... I wouldn't... but y-you know... If I uh... If I did... I would... I'd be gentle." Minami whispered. Her heart beating a mile a minute in her chest. Yutaka looked up at Minami, butterflies gallivanting in her stomach.

"I... I don't think I'm ready for that." She whispered, Minami looked away, obviously disheartened. "But." She continued, drawing Minami's attention back. "I-If you want... We can... Go farther... Than usual..." She finished, her cheeks red.

Minami looked down at her, excitement running through her. Nodding she caressed the back of Yutaka's head tenderly, positioning herself completely on top of her as she kissed her softly, slowly. She didn't wanna scare the girl away.

Yutaka meowed sweetly beneath her, which only encouraged the mint haired girl. Now between her legs she could feel Yutaka's body heat up. She grinded softly against her, wishing now more than ever that she could just get inside her. The thought drove her mad and she kissed more passionately.

As Minami's tongue entered her mouth Yutaka couldn't help but moan. Their tongues wrestled and squirmed against one another. She could feel the pressure of Minami's pelvis on her crotch and wondered for a moment if it were too late to tell her she changed her mind and wanted Minami to do as she wished to her body.

Minami moved down from Yutaka's sweet lips, kissing now to the crook of her neck. The loli moaned and gasped as she felt her hips shoot up. The stimulation was just too good.

Minami loved the soft sounds and the way Yutaka was rubbing against her. As the moaning grew louder Minami's hands grew bolder. She was about to try something they hadn't before. Yutaka gasped as she felt Minami's hand slowly slide up her shirt. It went along her stomach and to her breast.

Biting her lip she braced herself. But was still caught off guard by how good it felt. Minami's hand on her petite breast was amazing. She cried out, now tugging on Minami's hair as she threw her legs around her waist and brought her closer, closer. She wanted her now.

"Whoah ho ho go Minami! GET SOME!" Called Konata from the other side of the room. Her head poking in as she smiled at them from across the space. Both Minami and Yutaka froze in place, their eyes wide as they slowly looked over, necks creaking, at the red haired loli's cousin.

******so much for that.**

* * *

**Oooooh got a little misty there. Hehehehe.**

**Hope you enjoyed this piece. If not, go on and tell me what you thought was wrong with it. I could use the advise.**


End file.
